


Thorough to the bone

by UnkwnB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkwnB/pseuds/UnkwnB
Summary: As a Salvatore university student, you have no room for slip ups. There is no room for to show your weaknesses.As the twins of the school, you'd have to be living under a rock to not know who the Saltzman twins are.Likewise, some may call you insane if you didn't know who Penelope Park & Hope Mikaelson are.Ofcourse, they know of each other. They simply haven't stuck around the other's side of campus to socialise.What happens when Penelope and Josie finally come across each other?





	1. Chapter 1

To say it's been a tedious morning would be an understatement.

 

Josie was sitting in class, incessantly tapping her pen while her thoughts were running a mile a minute.

 

It was frustrating. She's known for being sharp and intelligent but she's slipping through the cracks right now.

 

She has a ''session'' with Miss Tig after class so realistically, she should keep her mind tamed for this class.

 

But she can't. Suddenly, the bell seizes her from her thoughts and she stuffs everything into her bag and heads straight for Miss Tig's office. And she completely forces herself to try and avoid her sister or her friends question.

 

 She doesn't bother knocking and walks into the office, shrugging off her bag to sit on the chair.

 

''Good morning, Josie''

 

''It certainly is a morning'' Josie replied while sighing

 

She smiles while crossing over her leg and leaning on the table, ''Why don't we start with what we've already discussed''

 

Josie puts on a painfully obvious fake smile and sits up, ''Sure. Do you want to start with how my father barely acknowledges my existence or how I fail to keep a good relationship with, oh i don't know, Anyone at all? Maybe you want to talk about how I let everyone use me for their own benefits and leaves me as soon as they get what they want. Be it whether it's about school work or personal relationships.''

 

''How about how you're pushing everyone away?''

 

She scoffs and rolls her eyes while crossing her arms, ''Relationships don't last forever Miss Tig. In a school like this one, can you really say that any relationship anyone has isn't based on or didn't start with either person wanting something from the other or simply using them for their own selfish beneficial reasons?''

 

''How do you know all relationships are like that?''

 

''It's not like I've ever experienced anything different. Be it with someone new or my own blood''

 

''Josie... sometimes what people experience in the past, affects them deeply and it shapes the person they are today. But in order for you to grow into the best possible version of yourself, maybe you should consider letting go of your past..''

 

She bites her lip as a single lonely tear roles down her face but she wipes it away before it can drip off her face, ''Don't you think I've tried that? I've wanted nothing more than to forget about everything.''

 

''I'm not saying you should forget about everything. But you should consider trying to use your past to make you a stronger person. Don't think of it as a weakness, think of it as something that has built you into the passionate and fiery woman that you are today''

 

''Yeah.. Maybe''

 

 

After her ''session'', she had to collect books from Professor Dorian so she made her way across campus. Sharing smiles with a few of her acquaintances and greeting others.

 

Once she finally arrives at the class, she realises that she completely forgot that the Professor would have a class. But honestly, she has too much going on to even care.

 

''Miss Saltzman''

 

She flashes a brief smile, ''You had some books for me, sir?''

 

He points to the back of the class where the shelves are, ''They're over there''

 

She heads to the back as he carries on with the lesson, but it wasn't until she reaches the shelves that she notices the raven haired girl next to them.

 

_The one and only Penelope Park._

 

_Don't you dare do anything stupid, Jossette._

 

She quickly grabs the books and turns around but she swears she see's the girl smirk at her when she heads back to the door.

 

''Thank you, sir''

 

Before she leaves the classroom, she lets her eyes meet Penelope's and winks.

 

Penelope's POV

 

This has been one of the longest lessons in her lifetime.

 

Professor Dorian was drilling on and on about the constitutional law and legislation of California and Hope had no intention of entertaining her or talking to her.

 

That was until a beautiful brunette walked into the classroom that she sat up straight up and gave the girl her full attention.

 

''Josie Saltzman''  She whispered under her breath while biting her lip and smirking.

 

When she was about to walk out of the classroom, Penelope caught the wink she sent her and couldn't help the growing grin on her face.

 

 _Of course,_ Hope caught the whole interaction.

 

''Nuh uh, we're not doing this Penelope''

 

She didn't care though. She was already thinking about what laid under that uniform.

 

After class, Hope made sure to give Penelope a lecture. Which she expected and rolled her eyes at.

 

''Penelope, I'm serious. Leave the girl alone''

 

''And why would I do that, Mikaelson?''

 

''Because I know her, and I know you. So do yourself and her a favor and leave her alone, please''

 

She came to a halt and furrowed her eyes brows, confused. ''What do you mean?''

 

Hope sighed while glancing around them, ''It just wouldn't end well, Pen. Trust me''                                                                                                                                                

 

Once classes had finished, Penelope found herself looking for the brunette. She simply couldn't stay away any longer, she just had this feeling that she _had_ to know this girl.

 

After looking all over campus, she finally found her in the back corner of the library.

 

If we're being honest here, she completely dismissed whatever Hope said as soon as they parted ways. She'd be damned if she let go of something she didn't even try yet. 

 

She made her way over to the girl and sat down at the table, leaning her chin on her hand while smirking.   

 

Josie closed her book while biting her lip, ''Penelope Park''

 

''You know my name''

 

''I'd have to be seriously unsociable to not know your name'' She replied with a smile playing on her face.

 

''Mmm I guess you're right, Jossette Saltzman''

 

Josie arched her brow while on the table, ''Wow, full name and everything. I feel honored''

 

''You could feel alot more'' She winked and let her eyes glance at the girls body

 

Josie got up slowly and leaned over the table while smiling, ''You're gonna have to do better than that, Park.''

 

Penelope mimicked her movement, making sure her face was inches away from the brunettes

 

''You think I won't?''

 

Josie lets her eyes flicker down to her lips from a brief second before staring into the girls emerald eyes, '' I think, you're up for a challenge. But you just don't know what you're getting yourself into..''

 

''Don't I?'' She let her brow arch up while the corner of her lip curved upwards

 

''Careful, Pen. Try too hard and you might trip and fall''

 

''Is that such a bad thing, JoJo?'' She whispers as she squints her eyes at her with a playful smile on her face

 

Josie raises her eyebrows once more before searching for any sign of deceit in the girls eyes, surprisingly finding none

 

''Maybe not..'' She leans in closer while biting her lip, '' But like i said, you're gonna have to do better than that P''

 

She stood up straight and took her books, walking past Penelope. But she didn't miss how the girl obviously watched her walk away.

 

''Game on, Saltzman'' she smirked and headed back to her dorm, her mind running with all the possible ideas on how she could ''whoo'' Josie Saltzman.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope walks down the halls after 1st period, if you asked she would _say_ that she's just ''aimlessly'' walking down the halls. Totally and completely _not_  looking for a brunette about  _yay_ tall with legs that can go on for days and eyes that look like pools of honey in the sun. She's so not looking for a girl who happened to walk into her classroom asking for books and ended up winking at her..

Nah, she doesn't know who that is.

 

But she just so happens into said girl on the side of campus she has no business being in, yet definitely thinks she's going to start hanging around here more. Ignoring every ''warning'' Hope gives.

 

_What are those even about, anyway? It's not like I want to marry her..._

 

She sneaks up on the brunette with a smug look written all over her face, practically basking in what she would call her _glorious victory_

 

''Hey Jojo''  She whispered in her ear, making sure her lips ghosted over her skin

 

Out of reflex, she jumped and hit her head on her locker slightly and falling over

 

''Jesus, Penelope!'' She squeaked while rubbing her head slightly, glaring at the raven haired girl

 

''You're not gonna say hi to me?''

 

''When I said you have to try harder, I didn't mean scare the shit out of me and then ask if I'm already falling for you''

 

She smirked while holding out her hand, ''But are you, though?''

 

''Whatever'' She mumbles as she reaches for the girl's hand

 

Penelope pulls on her hand a little harder, making the brunette fall into her arms

 

''How about now?''

 

Still holding onto Penelope's arms, she sighs as she closes her eyes for a few seconds

 

''Are you always this persistent?''

 

''Is it working?'' She questions as her nose scrunches up in way that Josie will never, _and I mean there is no way in hell,_ ever admit she finds it adorable. Not. At. All.

 

''If by ''working'' you mean It's getting on my nerves well then, honey.. You deserve a nobel'' She pulls away from her arms and closes her locker, walking away. Thus making Penelope fall into step with her

 

_Ok, my heart did a thing? Is it meant to do that? I'm Penelope Park. My heart can't be doing ''things''._

 

''There's always that thin line, JoJo'' She winks while smirking

 

''I'm sure It's there Pen,'' She comes to a halt outside her class, ''Unfortunately for you, that line happens to be made out of a very solid concrete'' She smiles before walking into her class without giving Penelope a chance to respond

 

Penelope walks off to her own classroom, smiling as if she's won a prize. She hasn't _, yet,_ but patience is key. And she is definitely not gonna let go of whatever is going in between them, anytime soon.

 

As Josie takes her seat, her sister arches her eyebrow at her,

 

''What?''

 

Lizzie blinks at her repeatedly before placing her pen down on her table to turn to Josie, making her roll her eyes at her sister's dramatic antics.

 

''Did I just see the _Blair bitch_ talking to you?''

 

''If you mean Penelope Park, then yes. I was talking to her'''

 

Suddenly, Lizzie's mood changes quicker than a light switch as a teasing smirk appears on her face

 

''You like her, don't you?''

 

So _maybe_ she choked on her saliva. It was coincidence?

 

After coughing out half the air in her lungs, she turns to her sister

 

''I'm sorry, what?''

 

Lizzie roles her eyes as she turns back to face the front of the class,

 

''I'll see you at the wedding'' She winks while being unable to mask the grin on her face

 

''What wedding? What are you-'' She pauses and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose,

 

''There's not going to be a wedding, Liz''

 

She snorts while continuing to write down her notes, ''Yeah, and I'm the Pope''

 

She squints while side-eyeing her sister, ''Didn't you always want to be the Pope?''

 

''Well now I want to be the Queen, Jossette! Keep Up!''

 

''Alright! I'm sorry!''

 

''Do I want to be the Pope?'' She mimicks her sister in a high-pitched voice

 

''I don't even sound like that!?'' She whisper shouts while turning to her sister once again

 

 

 

Class goes on as Lizzie endlessly teases Josie, somehow managing to get on every one of her nerves in the span of one hour

 

 

By the time lunch comes around, Josie feels throwing herself into a ditch and staying there. She hasn't managed to escape her yet and the endless comments about her ''wedding'' with Penelope has driven her to the edge of being mentally insane

 

_Speak of the devil_

 

''Oh, look. She's already walking down the aisle for you, Jo''

 

Josie groans and hits her head on the table, ''Lizzie, _please''_

 

''Hey Jojo'' Penelope smirks as she stands in front of the twins

 

''Where's tweedle-dee?''

 

''I would think she went off to her pretty little castle to hang out with bird boy''

 

''Ah, young love. It's in the air this summer.. wouldn't you agree Jo?''

 

Josie barely lifts her head to catch Penelope's smirk, _does that ever Go. Away!?,_ she smiles back softly before glaring at her sister

 

''What are you talking about?''

 

Lizzie raises her eyebrow while grinning, ''Well, you know all about young love. You're practically marri-''

 

Josie's eyes widen comically and grabs the first piece of food and shoves it into Lizzie's mouth,

 

''Yeahh, don't that taste nice Liz? What were you gonna say, again?''

 

Lizzie roles her eyes again while trying to chew the food Josie shoved into her mouth,

 

''Don't that taste nice? Oops, you got some in your mouth Liz. Maybe you should try to eat all that before you say anything. That would be pretty rude if you did so, right Liz?'' Josie says all in one breathe, quickly grabbing her things and dragging Penelope as far away from her sister as possible before she embarrasses her anymore.

 

 

Once Lizzie manages to swallow it all, she wipes her mouth with a napkin before mumbling,

 

''Bitch''

 

Once Josie manages to pull Penelope as far away as possible, she lets go and faces her but is hit with a smug face

 

''What?''

 

''What was your sister talking about?''

 

Josie's eyes widen once again and she pretends to cough while looking anywhere that isn't Penelope's eyes,

 

''Uh- umm, i don't know..'' She scoffs while crossing her arms,'' Who's sister?''

 

''Your sister, Josie''

 

''Nothinggg'' She responds in a high pitched voice

 

Penelope giggles and Josie finds her heart doing a- well a _thing_

 

''How about I make you a proposition?''

 

''Uh oh..''

 

''Go on a date with me'' The raven haired girl wears a soft smile on her face for the first time and Josie can't help but smile back

 

''What do I get for going on said with you?''

 

''How about..'' She pauses and pretends to think,'' You get to spend a day with yours truly and do awesome things?''

 

Josie can't help but notice the faint hope in her voice but she really wishes she didn't because now her decision has been wavered

 

''You know what? I''l take you up on your offer, Park''

 

''Wait, really?'' She coughs and looks away before staring into the brunettes eyes again, '' I mean, yeah. Cool. Whatever''

 

Josie laughs and writes down her number before ripping it off the page, ''Here's my number. Tell me when and where''

 

She winks and walks away smiling, leaving Penelope to stare at the note in her hand in the middle of the hallway

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. We danced the night away

Penelope planned out the date perfectly, at least she hoped she did.

 

The brunette occupied every thought for the past week, she'd be damned if she didn't make the best out of this date. Which is why she absolutely _had_ to bring her A game and impress the girl.

 

Which has lead her here, in front of Josie Saltzman's door. To say her heart was racing would be an understatement, it was fucking _pounding_ out of her poor chest.

 

_The fuck is up with you, Park?  It's just one date. Stop being a pussy and knock on the door, you knob jockey._

 

She snorted at her own insult and waited for the door to open. Admittedly, she probably should have prepared herself for what was waiting on the other side of the door because as soon as it opened, her eyes widened and somehow started choking on her saliva.

 

_Real fucking nice one, Pen. Way to start it off_

 

 _''Oh my gosh, are you ok?''_ Josie was busy with trying to make Penelope was ok to realise how beautiful she looked but  _oh boy_. 

 

Once she collected herself and stopped choking on her saliva, she looked up to meet brown eyes and suddenly, it was just them.

 

''I'm fine. See that was a preview of how this night could end if I play my cards right'' She winked while smirking and the brunette, looking ever so pleased with her line.

 

_Smooth, Park._

 

''With you choking on something?'' Her eyebrow arched while she tried to stifle a smirk, she was determined to not show how Penelope affected her. Especially when they had barely even left the school yet.

 

She rolled her eyes while smirking, ''You know what I meant'' Holding out an arm for Josie to take

 

She took her arm and they started to make their way to wherever Penelope had planned to take them, ''Sure, just try not to die on me''

 

 

 

As they got to their destination, Penelope couldn't help the smug look on her face when she saw Josie's reaction.

 

''You like it?'' She even sounded smug but hey, she smashed it out the park ( _haha)_ give the girl some credit.

 

''Pen, I-'' She looked over at her and smiled softly, ''Thank you''

 

As green eyes met brown, the smirk on her face was quickly replaced by an even softer smile, ''Had to make a good first impression'' she said softly, as if she was afraid that anything louder would rip them from this moment.

 

The forest was decorated beautifully and the moon shining on the lake made everything ten times more alluring

 

As the date went on, they got to know eachother more.

 

''So what made you want to become a law student?'' Penelope asked, genuinely curious.

 

Josie smiled sadly while playing with the raven haired girl's hand on the table,

 

''Well.. I guess I didn't like the feeling of powerlessness. I mean, I was young when i set my mind on studying law. I just _hated_ the feeling of not being to help. I felt it one too many times to feel it ever again..'' She couldn't help the way her voice cracked at the end, it all hurt too much to keep it all in.

 

Penelope returned the sad smile while wiping away the tears that had fallen down the brunettes cheeks, ''I know that feeling all too well'' She whispered as Josie met her eyes

 

''Yeah?''

 

''Yeah..''

 

She grabbed Josie's hand once again and kissed her knuckles slowly while staring into her eyes, 'It's a shame a girl like you ever had to feel that way''

 

''Why's that?'' Josie asked, completely absorbed in the way the girl was looking at her and how she was delicately placing kisses on her hand and rubbing it with her thumb

 

''Because..'' She rested her hand on the table, gently rubbing her thumb over her hand while staring into her eyes, ''You're beautiful, kind, incredibely smart, and I like the way you carry yourself. You're confident but you don't show off, you know that you're popular but you don't use it as an advantage to hold over people. And did I mention that you're like, amazingly gorgeous?''

 

Josie laughed while wiping away the tears that started to fall from her face, ''Wow. Way to go all out for a first date''

 

Penelope smirked while arching a brow,''So there's a second date?''

 

Josie rolled her eyes while wiping away the remainder of her tears, ''Tame your ego, Park. You were doing so well''

 

She grinned and stood up while holding out her hand, ''Come on''

 

''Where are we going?''

 

''I haven't finished _wooing you_ yet''

 

She took the raven haired girl's hand while snorting and mumbling ''Dork''

 

 

Eventually, they got to a clearing where all the stars could be seen and everything looked stunning. Josie was more than impressed with how Penelope had taken this date.

 

''Ok.. you really did go all out, huh?''

 

Penelope giggled softly while holding her hand and Josie has never found a sound so heartwarming in her whole life. Suddenly, she pulled the brunette into her arms and a song began to play in the background. They spent a fair amount of time swaying and staring into eachothers eyes. Trying to memorise eachothers features, like this night will forever be in their minds. No matter what happens in the future.

 

After a while, Penelope worked up the courage to ask a question that has been in her mind since Josie opened that door

 

''Have I played all my cards right?''  She whispered as her eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes

 

Josie nodded while smiling and leaned forward to meet Penelope in the middle to have the sweetest and most delicate kiss she has ever had in her life. As she leaned back, Penelope leaned forward again to kiss her more passionately. It got heated pretty quickly and soon enough, their bodies were pressed together and tongue's were mixing together. Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe and stared into eachother's eyes, both wearing big smiles on their faces.

 

When Penelope dropped Josie back at her dorm, she waited until she closed the door to throw her arms up and whisper-shout ''Yes!'' into the air. She was silently celevrating for a good minute until Josie opened the door again and her eyes widened once again and she coughed trying to pull it off. Josie giggled while shaking her head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips with a soft ''Goodnight Penelope'' before walking back into her room.

 

she grinned while staring at the door for another minute before shaking herself out of her thoughts and walking back to her dorm.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I'm sorry lol. Exams have kicked my ass to the fullest extent.
> 
> However, this is the calm before the storm :)


	4. I don't wanna wait another minute for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, the case that I used in this chapter is based on an actual event that happened. I changed some things to help the story and I hope you guys enjoy it <3

The next morning was, to say the least, interesting. Besides Hope because _of course_ she wouldn't drop it.

 

''Why have you suddenly become a morning person'' Hope questioned with an arched brow and a baffled look on her face.

 

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hope from her seat in the classroom ''What do you mean?''

 

Hope sighed while rolling her eyes and putting her pen down to look at the raven haired girl, ''I _mean_ , why have you been staring at the wall for the past 10 minutes looking like you've just been handed all the candy in the store''

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, ''I do _not_ look like i've just been handed all the candy in the store''

 

''Uh, yeah. Yeah, you do''

 

''Do not''

 

''Do too!'' Hope whisper-shouted seeing as they were in the middle of a lecture

 

''Can't I just stare at a wall for 10 minutes while smiling? It's a nice wall!'' Penelope responded in a high-pitched manner

 

Hope stared at her, not moving an inch ''Seriously?''

 

''What?''

 

Hope closed her eyes and sighed deeply before opening them to stare at Penelope again

 

''My dog could come up with a better excuse than that''

 

Now it was Penelope who looked utterly baffled ''You don't have a dog?''

 

''Exactly''

 

''What? That doesn't make sense!'' Penelope furrowed her brows even deeper while trying to read her friend

 

''Neither do you!''

 

''What do you mean?''

 

Hope tilted her head, refusing to say a word until Penelope relented. She scrunched her nose while slowly shaking her head until she let out an exasperated sigh followed by an 'Okay, fine!' making Hope grin

 

She cleared her throat and hid her mouth with her hand while looking away, ''Iwentonadatelastnight''

 

''What?'' Hope leaned forward to try and catch what she said

 

Penelope looked back at her, mouth still covered by her hand and said ''Iwentonadatelastnight''

 

Hope blinked repeatedly while staring at the green-eyed girl, ''You do realise I have no idea what you're saying, right?''

 

She coughed once again and uncovered her mouth before slowing it down

 

''I... Went... On... A... Date... Last night.''

 

Hope squinted her eyes and opened and closed her mouth multiple times before shutting it again and side-eyeing Penelope

 

''Is that meant to be code for something? Like, did I miss something or are you genuinely on crack?''

 

''What? No! I went on a date last night!'' Penelope couldn't believe she actually had to convince Hope that she genuinely went on a date

 

''Pfft yeah. And I have a dog'' She dead-panned while tilting her head once again and staring at the girl next to her

 

''I'm serious!''

 

''Oh, so am I. Yeah, he's called Bones..'' She paused for a brief second and clicked her tongue with the top of her mouth and arched her brow ''James Bones''

 

Penelope turned her body to face Hope while pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers ''Why the fuck would you call a dog 'James Bones'?''

 

''How the fuck did you go on a date?''

 

She scoffed as her eyebrows raised ''I did!''

 

''Who was it then?''

 

''What?''

 

Hope sighed while rolling her eyes for like the 10th time ''Your date? Who was it?''

 

Just as Penelope was about to come up with an excuse as to why she can't answer her question, the bell rang and she instantly shot up from her chair while collecting her things and running out the classroom.

 

Hope stood up while grabbing her things, shaking her head and muttering to herself, ''I went on a date my ass''

 

 

 

Though Penelope bolted out of the classroom, she couldn't exactly get away when they have next class together.

 

 

''Alright class. We're switching it up this time''

 

The mumbling started and spread throughout the classroom until the professor silenced them

 

''Today, we are spending the period observing people in a courtroom''

 

As soon as he said that, there were a few 'Yes!'s in the class and everyone was excited

 

''But there's a twist.. We are going to be watching Dr. Saltzman's class. So please, grab your things and go courtroom 03''

 

Penelope and Hope shared a look as they stood up before following everyone out the class room

 

 _This should be interesting,_ Penelope thought to herself as they walking into the room, seeing the other class already there. She wasn't a fan for basic cliche's but she couldn't help it when her eyes immediately landed on the brunette who was standing in the middle of the room.

 

 

 

''Welcome everyone. I know today is a little different for everyone. But we, as a collective group of teachers, have decided that it's time we put you in random situations and see how you do. For today, we are going to start with the case of Carrie and Steve Turner. Elizabeth, you can play Miss Griffin. I want Milton to be Alexander Turner. Jossette will be the prosecutor and Kirby will play the lawyer.''

 

As he wrote down everything on the board, everyone got in their places and prepared.

 

''Mr Waithe. Please give everyone a brief explanation on the case''

 

Rafael got his papers in order while fixing his tie before looking up at everyone so he could speak up

 

''Uh, the case of Carrie and Steve Turner is about a couple who shot and killed another couple in a beach hotel over the weekend. The victim's being, Alexander Turner's parents. Turner was held accountable for multiple charges. Said charges being; The unlawful carrying of weapon, possession of drug paraphernalia and murder. His girlfriend was charged with the possession of drug paraphernalia and marijuana and being an accessory to murder. Overall, they were charged with two counts of murder. Alexander Turner received a sentence of 47 years while Miss Griffin received up to 15 years worth of a prison sentence.''

 

''Perfect, Mr Waithe. You may sit down''

 

Penelope internally rolled her eyes while sighing deeply and resting her head in her hand, _such a kiss ass_

 

''Jossette, I want you to go about this in your way. How would you prosecute Alexander Turner and his girlfriend?''

 

''I would like to call the expert witness to the stand''

 

As the witness (plated by one of the students) Josie kept her head held high as she watched the girl intently

 

''It says here that blood was spattered across the wall above the bed, is that correct?''

 

''Yes, when the forensic scientists arrived, they found blood above the bed where the victims were lying''

 

''So from this evidence, would you say that the victims were asleep when they were shot?''

 

''That is what the evidence suggests, yes''

 

''Is it true that bloodstains were also found on the defendants clothing?''

 

''Yes, the blood found on the defendants clothing matched the blood of the victims''

 

Josie smirked while looking around the courtroom, eyes landing on a certain raven haired girl so she could wink at her

 

And _maybe_ her breath hitched in her throat when she caught the wink but could you blame her? She was about to watch Josie hand everyone their asses

 

 

After what happened in the courtroom, Penelope found herself waiting for the brunette at the door until her head snapped to the sound of a soft 'hey' behind her

 

Josie chuckled with placing loose hairs behind her ear ''Don't snap your neck''

 

Penelope smirked while taking a step forward ''Don't worry about me, sweetheart'' She winked while letting her eyes wonder about the brunettes features

 

''You say that to all the girls, park?'' Josie arched a brow as she noticed Penelope blatantly checking her out

 

Penelope sighs with a bright smile on her face as she tilted her head ''If by 'All the girls'' you mean, the ones who hand people their asses in the courtroom then yeah. Alllll the girls''

 

Josie giggled while shaking her head at the girl in front of her ''Fair enough, then''

 

Penelope found herself smiling at the sound of Josie giggling and immediately decided that she wanted to be the only reason for that giggle

 

''So,'' She paused for a second before taking another step forward and re-placing a loose hair behind the brunettes ear ''I had fun last night''

 

Josie smiled softly and ducked her head before looking back up at the girl ''So did I''

 

''It would technically make sense if there was a part two, right?''

 

Josie laughed softly while nodding her head ''Yeah, I guess so''

 

Penelope arched her brow while playing with Josie's tie, taking another step forward ''You guess so?''

 

Suddenly, both their heads turned to the loud shout on the other side of the other room ''She means 'Fuck yea!'' Or 'Fuck me', either one really''

 

Penelope started laughing as Josie gasped and her eyes widened ''Lizzie!''

 

In return, her sister gave a nonchalant shrug followed by ''What? It's not like I'm lying''

 

Josie sighed deeply as she closed her eyes ''Leave. Now''

 

Lizzie bowed while smirking as she stared at the two girls, Penelope barely being able to contain her laugh ''As you wish, dear sister. Just don't get pregnant'' She winked as she bit her lip, trying to hold in her laugh and bolting out the class so that Josie wouldn't catch with her and quite literally kill her in the middle of the hallway

 

Meanwhile, Penelope was dying of laughter at how embarrassed Josie was but she found it unbearingly cute. Besides, Lizzie totally just boosted her confidence even more and now she was determined to make Josie swoon. Now more than ever

 

''Don't listen to her, she has no idea what she's talking about''

 

Penelope tilted her head once again while smirking and placing her hand on her hip

 

''You sure 'bout that Saltzman?'' She leaned forward and let her lips brush the girl's cheek before whispering ''I've always wondered what you taste like'' Leaning back just in time to see the blush that was painted across Josie's cheeks

 

Suddenly, Josie smirked while biting her lip ''Maybe, you're the only one''

 

Penelope's smirk grew bigger as she looked around before asking ''So I'm guessing part two comes as guarantee now?''

 

''I would think it's a given'' She placed a kiss strategically close to the raven haired girls mouth before winking and walking off to her next class

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. If you're gonna lie, do it in my bed

For the two weeks, school seemed to get in the way... _a lot._ To the point where neither girl had the chance to tell the other, face to face, that they couldn't hang out that day.

 

Whenever they planned to get lunch together..

 

_Pen: I'm gonna have to rain check today, jo_

 

_Jojo: That's ok, I'll hang out with Lizzie_

 

_Pen: Ttyl, jojo_

 

_Jojo: <3_

 

 

When they planned a date together..

 

_Jojo: I'm not gonna be able to make it_

 

_Pen: Why?_

 

_Jojo: My dad has me doing extra work for a class smh.._

 

_Pen: It's okay, jojo. We'll reschedule_

 

It even got to the point where one was too busy to even send a text saying that they couldn't make it

 

Josie had been waiting in the library for about 30 minutes until Lizzie had spotted her and came over.

 

''You look depressed.''

 

Josie rolled her eyes as she leaned her head on her hand

 

''I'm waiting for Penelope..''

 

Lizzie's eyebrow arched instantly, not even bothering to hide the look she wore on her face

 

''It's been 30 minutes, jos..''

 

Josie bit her lip as she slowly nodded her head and sighed

 

''I know, Liz..''

 

''How are you even sure she's gonna show up?''

 

''I _need to be_.. I've barely seen the girl for two weeks, Liz.''

 

The corner of her sister's mouth lifted into an sympathetic smile as she held her sister's hand on top of the table

 

''I'll tell you what.. There's a party being thrown this weekend, why don't you invite her? And I _promise_ i won't bother you''

 

 

Josie wore a big smile on her face as she squeezed Lizzie's hand

 

''Thanks, Liz''

 

Lizzie got up and kissed Josie's forehead gently. As she was walking away, she turned around to say

 

''Doesn't mean I won't be watching you like a hawk..''

 

Josie rolled her eyes as she huffed out a laugh and shook her head

 

 

She waited for another half an hour until she got a text from her dad, saying that he needed her in his office

 

She got up and got her things while texting Penelope that she needed to go see her dad and that they might as well cancel their plans

 

However, when she was walking towards his office, she accidentally bumped into a whole load of books and fell over

 

''Shit, i'm sorry''

 

Even lying down on the floor with a, _now_ , slight headache, she could recognise that voice anywhere..

 

''Penelope?''

 

''Jojo?'' Penelope peeked from the stack of books to see Josie lying on the floor, rubbing her head

 

''Hey'' The brunette chuckled as she got up, putting the books that fell back on Penelope's stack of God knows what

 

''What are you doing around here?''

 

_So she forgot.._

 

''Well.. I _was_ supposed to hangout with a super pretty girl but she didn't come and now my dad needs to see me..''

 

As soon as the words were said, realisation was written all over the other girl's face

 

'' _Shit._ I'm so sorry, Josie''

 

''It's okay Pen, you're obviously busy'' She chuckled as she pointed to the mountain of books

 

Penelope sighs and kisses Josie's cheek which made the brunette blush and duck her head, trying to cover it up

 

''I promise I'm gonna take you out on the date of your life by end of this month''

 

''This month?'' Josie's eyebrow arched as looked into Penelope's beautiful green eyes

 

''I need time to make sure it is actually the best of your life''

 

Josie giggled and ducked her head, ''Okay, Pen. I'll see you later''

 

''Bye jojo''

 

Just as Penelope was about to go, the party made it's way into Josie's mind

 

''Actually-''

 

''Yeah?'' The raven haired girl turned around immediately to respond to the other girl

 

''Lizzie said there's a party this weekend..''

 

A smile crept onto Penelope's face as she replied, ''If you're asking me if i wanna go with you, I would love nothing more..''

 

Josie grinned as she nodded her head, walking backwards

 

''Bye, P''

 

Throughout the week, whenever Josie spotted Penelope, a girl seemed to be following her.. _all. the. fucking. time._ And it was getting annoying. So naturally, Josie intervened on whatever the fuck was going on when she saw them in the library

 

''Hey pen''

 

Penelope looked up from the book her head was buried in and immediately had a wide smile on her face when she saw Josie walking up to her

 

''Hey jojo'' She smiled at the brunette until the girl next to her cleared her throat akwardly

 

''Oh right, Josie this is Maisy, Maisy this is Josie''

 

''Hi'' The blonde girl muttered, obviously bothered. But that only helped to infuriate Josie even more

 

_Um, excuse you.._

 

Josie gave her a very _small_ before turning back to Penelope

 

''Can i borrow you real quick?''

 

''Sure''

 

Penelope followed Josie into one of the abandoned aisles in the back of the library, confusion written on her face when Josie dragged her to said aisle

 

''if you wanted to hook up with me Saltzman, you should've just said so..'' She smirked while leaning against the books

 

''Why are you flirting with that girl?'' Josie asked, not even bothering to play Penelope's game

 

Penelope's brows instantly furrowed as she got herself off the bookshelf so she could straighten up

 

''What are you talking about?''

 

Josie rolled her eyes while crossing her arms

 

''The girl, Penelope.. The one that you seem _oh so cosy_ with.''

 

''Josie, what are you talking about? We're doing a project together''

 

Josie bit down on her tongue to keep herself from quite literally going off in a corner of the _very_ quiet library

 

''Are you sure that's _all_ she wants with you?''

 

Penelope scoffed while rolling her eyes, ''Are you being serious, right now?''

 

Both girls had their arms crossed at this point and Josie was seething

 

''Penelope how can you not fucking realise that the girl is flirting with you? And you're not helping either!''

 

''What the fuck do you mean i'm not helping? We're doing a fucking project together, Josie! It's not something i can do on my own! i hope your head isn't too far up your ass to fucking realise that''

 

Josie sighed and ducked her head while closing her eyes. But it wasn't until she heard Penelope sigh and felt her hand caress her cheek that she realised she was crying

 

''Josie..'' Penelope whispered while holding her face in her hands

 

The brunette sniffed while wiping away the remainder of her tears, letting out a shaky breath and looking away so she didn't have to look into the girls eyes.

 

''Forget it, Pen. You're not my girlfriend so i don't even have the right to say anything..''

 

Penelope shook her head slowly as a small tear broke free and rolled down her cheek, but Josie caught it with her hand before it could fall

 

''Josie-''

 

Before she could say anything, the girl came round the corner and Josie rolled her eyes as she backed away

 

''Penny, are you coming?''

 

Josie bit her tongue and slowly backed away, Penelope sighed for the hundredth time but kept Josie in her peripheral vision, making sure she didn't walk away

 

''I'll be there in a second, Mais..''

 

Once the girl was out of ear shot, Josie muttered ''You've already got nicknames for eachother.. You sure you don't wanna marry the girl while you're at it?''

 

Penelope shook her head while trying to reach for Josie's hand but she backed away before the girl could touch her ''Josie, it's not like that.. _please.._ ''

 

''Forget it, Penelope. You can go back to your project... you might as well take her to the party this weekend.''

 

Before Penelope could object, Josie was walking away

 

 

 

For the rest of the week, Penelope had been meaning to talk to the girl but the project seemed to be getting in the way all the time.

When the end of the school week came, Penelope was determined to find Josie. And she was about to.. until Maisy got in her way. And as she peeked over the girls shoulder, half paying attention to what the blonde girl was saying, she pissed off to say the least.

 

_Why the fuck is this blueprint for an idiot hugging my girl?_

 

She was about to raise hell until-

 

''Penny?''

 

She snapped out of her violent and strategically menacing thoughts and looked back to the girl in front of her

 

''Hmmm?''

 

''I said, do you wanna go to the party with me?''

 

And for some unknown fucking reason, she said ''Yeah, i'd love to''

 

''Great!'' The girl grinned and skipped away before Penelope could realise what she had done. And when she did-

 

''Fuck.''

 

 

 

 

When it came to the night of the party, Penelope was on edge. She was going to go to a party with a girl who isn't Josie.. because she accidentally said yes. Who the fuck is gonna believe that!?

 

As the party went on, Penelope used the alcohol available to calm her nerves. Is that smart? Probably not. But she was gonna need it to explain to Josie why she came to the party with the girl she didn't like. And even better, explain why she was hanging out with her. When she could literally hang out with anyone else in the party. _But._ To her credit, she had spent the better part of her time there looking for Josie, rather than paying attention to anything the girl was saying.

 

Half way through the party, she was more than buzzed and ended up dancing with the blonde girl. Were they dancing too close together? Hell fucking yes. But Penelope was too drunk to notice at the moment and Maisy used that to her advantage. She grabbed her wrist and pulled away to a more secluded part of the party

 

_Meanwhile.._

 

Josie had arrived at the party with Lizzie 5 minutes ago.

She directed herself to the alcohol without hesitation, her gut feeling was telling her that she was gonna need it.

 

''You might wanna slow down there, Jos'' Lizzie came from behind her, worry written all over her face

 

''I'm gonna need a whole lot more tonight''

 

Lizzie sighed while leaning against the table, looking over at the brunette

 

''Have you talked to Penelope?''

 

Josie let out a shaky breath while looking away, letting out a broken-whispered ''No''

 

''You'll sort it out, Josie. Don't sweat it. I, for one, think you guys belong together''

 

Josie huffed out a laughed and blinked away the sudden tears as she finished her cup

 

''Thanks, Liz. But i don't tonights gonna end up like that''

 

''You can't believe the rumours, Josie'' Lizze held her hand in hers, trying to ease her sister's nerves as much as possible

 

''But what if it's true? What if she did come to the party with the girl?''

 

Lizzie sighed as she pulled Josie into a welcoming hug

 

''she cares too much for you to be that stupid''

 

Josie slowly nodded her head as she hid her face in Lizzie's shoulder

 

''I really like her lizzie..''

 

Lizzie pulled away to wipe away the one heartbroken tear on her sister's face

 

''I know, Josie''

 

''I mean it, Liz.. She makes me smile _all_ the time. She knows how to make me happy'' She whispered while sniffling ''I know i haven't _really_ known her for that long.. but I see myself falling in love with this girl, Lizzie. I see myself spending the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make sure _I'm_ the reason for her smile everyday''

 

Lizzie sighs as she hugs Josie tightly, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear ''i'm sure she feels the same. So why don't you go look for her? Tell her everything you just told me and if anything goes wrong.. you know it wasn't meant to be''

 

The brunette let out a quiet ''Okay'' before separating herself from Lizzie to go find Penelope

 

_Back to Penelope_

 

She found herself in between a tree and the blonde girl in front of her. Even in her drunken state, she knew this wasn't right. Maisy wasn't the girl she wanted to kiss at this party. But the girl didn't give her much of a choice and _she knows_ it's a horrible excuse but she is extremely drunk and her mind hasn't quite caught with her yet.

 

So here we are. Penelope is making out Maisy against a tree in a corner of the party.

 

And her mind was about catch up with her..

 

That was until the snap of a branch next to them beat her to it and she parted herself from the girl to see where the sound came from.

 

And what she was met with, was a pair of beautiful, brown, heartbroken eyes.

 

''Josie..'' She whispered, but Josie was already pacing away from what she saw to hear the girl call her name

 

''Josie!'' Penelope ran after the girl, guilt eating away at her heart as it begged for a redo. To go back to the beginning of the week. Just to _listen_ to what Josie said. Then maybe she wouldn't be here, chasing after the girls who's heart she just tore apart. And she's more than aware now of just how badly she's fucked up when she caught up to the girl.

 

''Josie, I-''

 

''What, Penelope?'' She choked out as she turned around ''What could you possibly say to excuse what the fuck I just saw!''

 

Of course, she couldn't come up with anything. There wasn't an excuse in the world to make up for tearing the girls heart apart.

 

As Josie scoffed and began to walk away, Penelope gripped her wrist and turned her around again ''Wait, Josie please!''

 

''I- I don't have an excuse, okay? I don't know what I was thinking, but i was really drunk and-''

 

Josie scoffed again and shook off Penelope's grip ''You were drunk, Penelope? Is that the best you can fucking come up with to excuse you shoving your throat down a girls throat!? And it wasn't even any fucking girl, was it pen!?'' She was shouting as tears fell freely from her bloodshot eyes. That sight alone was ripping away Penelope's heart, piece by piece.

 

''No'' she whispered while looking away and clenching her jaw, trying her hardest not to cry

 

Josie let out a shaky breath while wiping away her tears and muttering a small 'Why?'

 

''I don't know, Josie..''

 

''That's not a good enough fucking answer, Penelope''

 

''I know. I know, Josie. I fucked up''

 

''You fucked up?'' Penelope closed her eyes as she realised she had only made it worse

 

''That's not what I mean-''

 

''No, i'll tell you how much you fucked up Penelope. You chased _me._ You went on a date with _me_ and you fucking kissed me!'' She yelled at the top of her lungs

 

''You did all of this, just to make me fall for you. So now you can explain to me why you were fucking kissing another girl!?''

 

A guilt-ridden tear fell from the raven haired girl's eye as reality was setting in

 

''I dont _know,_ Josie. Just please-''

 

''Please what?'' A fresh set of tears fell from the brunettes eyes as she felt her heart slowly drown in anguish

 

Just as Josie was about to walk away, Penelope gripped her wrist once again and did the very last thing she could think of.

 

She smashed their lips together and kissed Josie like her life depended on it. Eventually, Josie kissed her back but quickly pulled away to look into her eyes and whisper,

 

''I hate you'' She whispered as another tear fell down her wet cheek

 

''I know'' Penelope whispered back as she wiped away the tear before Josie kissed her back

 

Soon enough, they were in Penelope's bed. But neither girl had enough energy to push it further, after everything that happened. It was the same reason that kept Penelope up all night, staring at the brunettes back as she fell into her sleep

 

Her heart begged for the night to last as long as possible. Tomorrow was going to make or break what relationship they had built together. And Penelope didn't want to face how badly she had fucked up.

 

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fits in the story line. You just gotta hold on for the roller coaster now.


	6. I know it ain't easy giving up your heart (give me the chance)

When morning came, Penelope realised that she had fell asleep. And she was annoyed, of course she was. How could she fall asleep when she had so much on her mind?

But I guess when you mess up this badly.. it tends to take a toll on your emotions, and you become exhausted. But that wasn't what she focused on. That was the least of her problems right now.

 

The biggest problem was the fact that the brunette that was laying beside her.. wasn't there anymore. Which made everything that more real. It means that Penelope had fucked up real bad. And now she had to make up for it.

 

If it was up to her, she would erase last night completely. She had no excuse for what she had done. That's not even the type of person she is. She's been labelled as Salvatore's heart breaker, sure. She was known for a lot. When people spoke of her, they usually referred to her as: The player, The heart breaker, The green eyed beauty, even Lucifer's accomplice.And it wasn't like people called her that for no reason. There was a reason. A persona. One she so carefully crafted.

 

Growing up, she never really felt the love a child should feel when they're young. She was a lonely child and her parents had a business to run, which meant that every time they said, or promised, they would make time for her, they never did. And of course, that left an impression on her. Even if they never did it on purpose, Penelope taught herself to never let her walls down. That way she couldn't be disappointed when people didn't mean what they said and no one had the power to hurt her.

 

But this.. what she did last night. There was nothing to excuse that. Yes, she's technically single and she doesn't owe anything to anyone. And yet, her emotions are saying the complete opposite. Because deep down, she knows. She's more than aware that even if she didn't do it on purpose, even if she wasn't aware at the time that she let her walls down.. she fell for Josie Saltzman. And in her mind, it's not even up for debate at this point. It's more than officially the best thing she has ever done in her life. She got the chance to know how it feels when the brunette smiles at her or laughs at one of her stupid jokes, she got the chance to get to know her and there is nothing she has ever been more grateful about. Still, there's no erasing last night. And she'd be damned if she let Josie Salztman slip through her fingers. She'd die before that smile becomes someone else's safe place, before those eyes open her soul to someone else and there's no way in heaven or hell that she'd let Josie Saltzman's heart be held in someone's else's hands. Because even though she majorly fucked up, she knows no one could possibly love the girl as much as she loves her. And now she needs to make the doe eyed girl aware of that.

 

So she got up and threw on some clothes, curled her hair the way she always does and applied her make up, even if she didn't really need any. She was determined to talk to Josie today, and no one was gonna stop her. Well-

 

''Penelope!''

 

She sighed and closed her eyes, _Now? Of all the time in the world.. you think i want to talk to you.... now?_

 

''Pen!'' Maisy ran up to her and grabbed her hand to turn around, causing Penelope to retract her hand and give the girl the iciest glare she has ever received in her life

 

'' _Don't._ I never gave you the right to call me that and you should never, _ever_ touch me again. Do you hear me?''

 

The blonde girl stepped back and gulped, but she didn't exactly back down ''I wanted to talk about last ni-''

 

''Last night shouldn't have happened, Maisy'' It was harsh, but true. She wasn't in love with the girl. That was reserved for one brunette by the name of Josie Saltzman.

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes ''Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, _Penelope._ You kissed me back.''

 

Penelope rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple with her fingers, _So this is what karma feels like, huh? A for effort, Pen. You did a great job._

 

''Biggest mistake of my life.'' She stared at her with her menacing gaze, daring he girl to challenge her

 

Maisy rolled her eyes and scoffed once again, '' _Whatever._ Have fun with that bitch-''

 

As soon as Maisy let the words slip, Penelope made sure to check her surroundings before pushing the girl into the wall so she could stare at her with the terrifying fire in her eyes ''Listen to me. You will _not_ bother me ever again and you will most certainly leave Josie alone or else I _Swear to God.._ I will ruin your life. Are we clear?'' She finished her classic Penelope Park intimidating speech with an arched brow and the look in her eyes that dared the girl to enrage her even more.

 

And _of course_ , because who wouldn't, she gulped and slowly nodded her head, afraid that any movement at all would genuinely get her killed because Pissing off Penelope Park is like asking for a death sentence.

 

She let go of her and gave her the classic smirk, satisfied with her intimidation, and was about to walk away when-

 

''We still have to finish the project..''

 

''I'll finish it myself'' The raven haired girl replied, not even bothering to look over her shoulder when she had more important matters to attend to. Said matters being grovelling to Josie like it's the last thing she'll ever do.

 

 

On the other side of the school, Josie was more than happy to cry into her pillow until she ceased to exist because honestly, _what did she expect?_

 

No relationship or in this case, almost relationship, has ever worked in her favour and the more she lets herself go through all this pain, the less hope she has.

 

For all of her life, she has always put everyone before her. Ever since she a child, there was this _need_ to make everyone happy. And deep down she knew why. It wasn't that hard to decipher. Her mom is always on ''Business trips'', her father has to take care of the school and the kids in it, and her sister (as much as she loves her) throws herself at any boy she finds attractive. Which leaves her, and as depressing as it sounds, she taught herself life's lessons and she made herself grow up on her own. As though she's a background character in everyone's lives, always there but never noticed unless needed. And that's why she was always terrified of doing something for herself. Because if she ever did that, no one would need her. No one would notice her. And with that follows abandonment issues. No one could blame her when she feels like a shadow because that is simply how she feels. No one else can experience it the way she has and unfortunately, she can't change anything.  There's always going to be something someone could have done to make a change but that's in the past. And right now.. she feels really fucking stupid for thinking Penelope Park could ever _truly_ notice her. That _the_ Penelope Park, the most beautiful girl she has ever seen (because she's stupid, not blind) would ever notice her in a crowded room, could ever pick her apart from the rest.

 

And she was done moping about her life, she managed to get up and get ready for whatever life would throw at her today. She already managed to convince Lizzie that she was ''fine'' so that was one obstacle she had already tackled. She just had to act like it for the rest of the day, and it's nothing she hasn't done before. Sweeping her feelings under the rug just so she could pretend everything was fine.

 

It was going well, to be honest. But her biggest problem appeared in the form of Penelope Park walking down the hallway and she's genuinely surprised her neck didn't snap with the way she turned around.

 

''Josie!''

 

_Well, fuck._

 

It was obvious that the brunette wanted to be anywhere but there but Penelope was on a mission and she was way too stubborn to pussy out now.

 

''Josie!'' When she finally caught up to her, she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom, making sure to lock the door so that she couldn't escape while Penelope would be most likely too distracted with all the word-vomit she's about to throw on her

 

''What do you want, Penelope?'' She sighed, giving up any chance of escaping when Penelope locked the door and physically stood in front of it just so she couldn't make a break for it

 

Penelope swallowed the invisible lump that made its way into her throat as she fidgeted with her fingers

 

''I wanted to apologise..''

 

Josie sighed as she leaned against the table, ''Apologise for what, Penelope? We're not together, you don't owe me any explanation''

 

''I do. I owe you everything because last night was a mistake-''

 

''Last night happened. You can't change that and sorry doesn't make up for anything'' Josie was trying to hold back her tears and keep her walls as high as she could build them but this is Penelope we're talking about. She couldn't possibly change the way she feels about her over night, even if she wished she had the power to do so.

 

''I know.. I know it doesn't but Josie, i'm sorry. Im so fucking sorry''

 

The raven haired girl slowly walked up to the brunette, in case she didn't want her to approach, and gently wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek

 

''I know there is no excuse i could possibly make for last night. And i don't plan on giving you any because that's not what you deserve'' She whispered as she softly held Josie's face in her hands, forcing her to make eye contact so she could truly see that Penelope meant everything she was saying

 

''And I know i don't deserve another chance, not after what i did to you..'' Josie's eyes met hers, giving her the look that let her know she could continue

 

''But i swear to you, if you just gave me one chance. That's _all_ i ask. If you gave me a chance, I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make up for how i made you feel. I would spend the rest of my life making sure you know that what i feel for you.. is real''

 

Josie blinked away her tears and held onto Penelope's wrists as she looked into her eyes, ''How do i know that, Pen?''

 

Penelope sighed and gently pressed her forehead against the brunettes as a single tear rolled down her cheek

 

''I know i haven't given you any reason to trust me after last night. And I understand if you can't trust me anymore. But I swear to you, Josie... you are _all_ i care about. And I can't lose you, I _can't_ '' It wasn't hard to hear how her voice cracked at the end. And Josie could be a fool but everything in her heart is aching for the girl in front of her. Last night broke her heart but if she didn't take the risk, there was a possibility that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

 

''Okay..''

 

Green eyes met brown ones as she whispered that one word and hope flooded into the green eyes as a small smile found its way onto her face

 

''Yeah?''

 

Josie nodded as her eyes flickered down to Penelope's lips, meeting each other in the middle for a kiss that felt like a new beginning.

 

A promise for something more.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight filler chapter in my eyes, but i feel like the character background was needed to understand them as individuals. I appreciate all those who take the time to read this, comment whatever you like. Be it criticism or what you think will happen next chapter and til then.. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any ideas that you want me to put into this AU, I will gladly try and find a way to put them in there


End file.
